


Candid

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha isn't one to dwell on regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> A triple drabble written for Castleland at LiveJournal. The prompt was _photograph_.

She's flicking through a pile of her old headshots when she finds it, faded and dog-eared among the glossy professional images. She's looking at herself again, but this is a candid photograph, snapped before she even realised there was a camera pointing at her. She's holding a little boy, his head on her shoulder, his face buried in her neck as she tries to untangle him from a large sky-blue cloth. 

 

Martha smiles at the memory of finding her son asleep in the corner after a long photoshoot. She never felt guilty taking him with her to work when the nanny let them down. His overactive imagination meant that he was as happy with a rocket ship made out of a cardboard box as with a realistic severed head prop. On this occasion he'd made a fort from equipment cases and backing cloths. She never found out who had photographed her extracting Richard from his nest, but she received it with the other shots. 

 

She wonders if it's a reflection of her failings as a mother that she has stacks of her own professional photographs but very few of her son growing up, and fewer still of the two of them together. It's not entirely her fault. They were a family of two, so who would have held the camera? The men in her life hadn't really been interested in taking that role. 

 

Martha isn't one to dwell on regrets. Instead she vows to make sure her son and granddaughter (another family of two) don't end up in the same situation. When she's with them, she will be the one who takes the photographs, so that Alexis and Richard are both in them. It's one instance when she's happy to be behind the camera rather than in front of it.


End file.
